


He Keeps Me Warm

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Dom Wade Wilson, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Sub Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter is supposed to be photographing a gay rights protest when some stuff goes down and a new friend helps him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter slung his camera around his neck and took a deep breath, giving himself one last chance to chicken out. He wasn’t even sure why he was nervous. He was SpiderMan. No counter protester could actually hurt him, even if they showed up. Besides, he needed to get some decent pictures for Jonas or risk his job. Something in his gut just felt… off. He shook his head, chalking it up to the fact that he was still in the closet to everyone but Gwen and nervous that he might see someone he knew, even though he had a totally reasonable excuse for being at the parade other than being completely, undeniably gay. 

He made it into the city before everything had really started. While the streets were still mostly empty, he snagged some candid shots of some of the people that were hanging around and gave them his card so they could find the photos later. He wondered if he came off as awkward as he felt. As more people started crowding between the barricades, a familiar discomfort started to nag at Peter’s brain. He looked around for anyone that might be in trouble, but couldn’t see through the crowd. He could hear some distant yelling, though, and turned around to fight his way through the throngs of people to see what was happening. 

When he stumbled out of the thickest part of the crowd, Peter realized why he had been feeling off all day. Gathered on the opposite side of the street was a very large crowd of people chanting some very horrible things. He looked around for the police that had been making their presence known all day, but couldn’t find any of them. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He could feel the crowds around him getting antsy, yelling back and forth across the street. It was only a matter of time before things escalated. He looked around for an easy way out. From behind him, someone dressed in all black with a bandana covering their face lobbed a full soda bottle across the street. Peter didn’t even process what was happening, just lifted his camera and started snapping. He couldn’t see where the bottle had landed, but heard the distinct thunk of it hitting a person.

At almost the same time, both crowds either moved or jumped the barricades that were containing them and people starting running at each other. Peter started to panic. As SpiderMan he could handle most things, but he was definitely outnumbered and right now he was just Peter Parker, armed with nothing but a camera. His Spidey senses were going haywire as he dodged around various things being thrown from both sides of the street, from bricks to bottles to shoes. He looked around for an alleyway that might be empty or something he could duck behind to get himself onto a rooftop and out of there. 

Suddenly, Peter’s face was very wet and very HOT. It felt like he had been lit on fire. People around him were screaming. He couldn’t stop himself before he gasped, inhaling the pepper spray and making his throat feel like it was closing. He choked back a scream, but both his hands flew to his face. He rubbed at his eyes before realizing that he was only rubbing it further into his eyeballs. Tears streaked down his face from the stinging sensation. He could feel people around him running in various directions, but his feet remained planted, too scared to let himself flee for fear that he would accidentally shoot a web somewhere and give himself away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look to see who it was, but his vision was so blurry he couldn’t make out anything but a red hoodie. 

“C’mon, kid. You gotta get outta here,” the man’s voice was deep and gravelly.

Peter shook his head, “Can’t see. Someone has pepper spray.”  
“Yeah, I noticed. Just follow me.”  
Without even considering who he was talking to, Peter reached forward and blindly grabbed onto the man’s hand. It felt heavily calloused compared to his own, but before he could think more about it, he was being dragged through the crowd and down a darker side street. His face still burned from the mace. He wondered if there was some way to mace-proof his suit and made a note to himself to ask Mr. Stark about it the next time he saw him. 

“Where do you think you’re going, faggots?” a man’s voice echoed from behind them. Peter’s eyes darted around, trying to focus on the person speaking. He felt himself squeeze his new companion’s hand before dropping it in case they needed to fight. He wasn’t sure how much use he would be, but he still felt like he needed to protect the person who had been trying to protect him. He was SpiderMan after all. 

Before he even finished his train of thought, there was a blur of red and his companion was on top of the man speaking. Peter heard the all too familiar sound of a fist crunching into bones and could tell when the other man went limp because the punches became a lot more wet-sounding and there was no resistance. 

“Stop!” Peter yelled, finding his voice and stumbling forward, grabbing the other man by the shoulders. “They’re… They’re not worth it. Come on. We gotta get out of here.” 

The man stood up and took Peter’s hand again. Peter’s vision was starting to clear slightly, but he still couldn’t make out any of his features. He could feel the blood that soaked his hand though. It churned Peter’s stomach to think about what the other man’s face probably looked like, even though he was grateful for the help.

“Where’s your place?” The man finally spoke.

“Queens,” Peter answered, rubbing his eyes until they finally found their ability to focus on anything again.

“Long way from home, kid.”

“Yours closer?”

The man paused a moment before nodding. “Yeah, you can clean up there and get something for your eyes.”

“I’m Peter.” He looked up at the man’s face, seeing it in some sort of detail for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that the man was covered in blood. The second thing he realized was that the man was covered in thick scars. He assumed that was the reason for the hoodie.

“Wade. C’mon,” he turned away, leading Peter down side streets at a quicker pace. Peter assumed the man must have realized that his vision was coming back.

Wade buzzed them into his building and led Peter up several flights of stairs. There was only one door at the top of the last staircase, so it seemed that Wade had the top floor all to himself.  Peter followed him through the door and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when several locks clicked into place behind them.

“Wait here,” Wade ordered and for some reason Peter listened. He could hear Wade moving things around, but the apartment was dark and his vision was still pretty blurry, so he couldn’t tell what was happening. 

Suddenly, the lights were on and he felt his eyes water, tears streaming down his cheeks again. 

Wade pressed a damp cloth into his hands and started to lift the camera strap off of Peter’s neck. He paused when he felt Peter tense up. “I’m just gonna put it here on the counter so it doesn’t get all wet and gross. Use that to clean your face. I’m gonna, uh, change.”

Peter nodded, bringing the cloth up to his eyes and wiping at them. The burning sensation finally started to subside a bit and he sighed with relief. Once he was sure he had scrubbed all of it off, he looked around for somewhere to set the cloth down. Wade’s apartment seemed much nicer than his, but was just as barren of personal touches from what he could see. When Wade rounded the corner in a black tee shirt and jeans, Peter felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart jump. Wade was  _ huge.  _ It took Peter a moment to realize that the scars were everywhere and Wade was frozen in the doorway looking very hurt. 

“Wow,” Peter breathed. “I’m sorry, you’re just-”

“Yeah,” Wade cut him off, “like a ballsack with eyes.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Keep scrubbing, baby boy,” Wade laughed darkly, “then we can get you to a doctor. I think there might be some permanent damage.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m sorry. That was rude. We just met and it’s been a long day and I just don’t have a very good brain-to-mouth filter right now.” He looked Wade up and down again, all the blood gone from his hands, and swallowed dryly.

“First rodeo, kid?”

“Huh?” Peter looked up at Wade who still hadn’t moved. 

Wade’s mouth quirked into a slight smile. “You looked a little out of place. Your first rally?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Yeah, I guess. I was mostly there to take pictures. I, uh, I work for the Daily Bugle.”

Wade made a gagging sound. “Why would you work for that shit rag?”

“They pay my bills,” Peter shrugged. 

“Guess we all do some questionable things for money,” Wade mumbled.

Peter’s eyebrows pinched together, wondering what Wade might have meant by that, but before he could ask, Wade was speaking again.

“Do you need some help to the subway?”

“Do I- Oh, no. That’s okay. Thank you. You’ve been really helpful. I don’t really know what I would have done back there if you hadn’t shown up.”

“Gotten that sweet little baby face trampled, most likely.”

“I’m not that young,” Peter scoffed, “Or helpless, usually.”

Wade put his hands up, “Whatever you say, kiddo.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m twenty.” Before he could stop himself, he was talking again. “And I think I owe you one, so… You wanna go get something to eat maybe?”

Wade’s eyes narrowed and Peter thought he was about to get rejected by the first guy he had ever asked out. “Sure, baby boy,” he finally replied. He turned around and picked up his hoodie before realizing that it was covered in blood and dropping it again.

“It’s really nice out,” Peter piped up, “you don’t need…” He let his voice trail off, realizing that the hoodie was probably not for warmth. 

“Sure,” Wade offered a comforting smile, “but we might get stopped by the police trying to rescue you from this very obvious kidnapping.” 

Peter scoffed, his nostrils flaring. “They would not.”

Wade shrugged and walked across the kitchen to where Peter was standing. Without thinking, Peter reached down and grabbed his hand like when they had come up. He felt the blush in his cheeks, but Wade didn’t pull his hand away, so neither did he. Flicking the lights off, Wade unlatched all of the door locks and held it open, letting Peter through first. He stepped out onto the top of the stairs with Peter and they stood slightly closer together than was strictly necessary. Peter blushed again, giving Wade’s hand a slight squeeze, and he swore he could feel the man’s smile vibrating all the way through his hand, even though he wasn’t looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Wade walked aimlessly, trying to agree on somewhere to eat and enjoying each other’s company. Peter was oddly comfortable with Wade. They settled into casual banter like they had been friends since they were kids. 

“You know, you never told me how old you are,” Peter mentioned offhand.

Wade’s eyes dropped to the ground, “Thirty Nine.”

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Peter’s tongue slipped, before he could stop himself. He choked slightly. It had started as a joke between him and Gwen when they were attracted to an older man and his eyes went wide at the thought that he had actually just said that to a real live human being. “I am so sorry, that was supposed to stay in my brain.”

Wade blinked several times. “Oh baby boy, you do not need to apologize,” he laughed. “Can I ask where that came from?”

“It’s a thing.” Peter brought his free hand up to his face to hide his very red blushing. “My best friend, when she thinks an older guy is hot, she says that and it’s rubbed off on me, but oh my  _ GOD  _  I actually just said that to your face, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t,” Wade growled, “apologize.”

The sharp edge of Wade’s voice sent shivers down Peter’s spine. “Oooh, taco truck!” Peter pointed across the street, trying to change the subject.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Wade’s voice was back to being light and teasing.

Peter squeezed his hand and pulled him forward to the crosswalk. He could feel people staring at them, but couldn’t bring himself to care about them. He was having more fun with Wade than he had ever had in his life. They ordered from the taco truck and Peter could swear he saw the man working wink at Wade when he thought his back was turned. He wondered if they knew each other, but when he looked to Wade he saw that Wade’s eyes were locked on him. 

When Peter moved to unlace their fingers so that they could eat their food, he felt Wade’s slight squeeze of reluctance before their hands slipped apart. He smiled up at the older man and turned to tuck himself into his side. Wade draped an arm over his shoulder and across his neck, humming happily as he unwrapped his chimichanga and stuffed half of it into his mouth in a single bite. Thanks to his Spidey senses, Peter could tell that they were being stared at still, but refused to give anyone the satisfaction of paying any attention to them. 

Wade finished his chimichanga in a second bite and balled up the foil, making a perfect shot into the trash can next to the truck. Peter finished his taco shortly after and lobbed the foil into the can on top of Wade’s, looking up at the surprised look on his face and giving him a sassy smile. 

“Baby boy’s got game,” Wade laughed softly in his ear. He pulled his face away after a half second and sighed. “Sorry. People are staring.”

“Cause we look so good together,” Peter smiled, turning so he could wrap his arms around Wade’s waist. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could hear Wade’s heartbeat speeding up. “Sorry. If it bothers you I should stop.” He moved to pull away, but Wade’s arm around his shoulders held him in place.

“Takes a lot more than a few rude stares to bother me, baby boy,” Wade smiled. “You want me to walk you home?”

“I think I left my camera at your house.” Peter bit his lip. “Something must have distracted me and I forgot to grab it.”

“A smarter man might think you just wanted an excuse to come back,” Wade winked at him.

Peter squeezed his arms around Wade’s waist before letting go so that he could stretch. “A smarter man might have thought of leaving it on purpose,” he laughed. “I won’t argue with having an excuse to hang out with you a little longer though.”

“No excuses needed,” Wade mumbled, turning back towards the way they came. 

Without thinking, Peter reached forward and linked their fingers together again. He could see the way that Wade stiffened up at the unexpected contact and it made him wonder if it had been a long time since he had been with anyone. 

They made their way down the street, stopping at the crosswalk to wait for the light to let them cross. Behind them, Peter’s enhanced hearing let him overhear a couple of girls questioning if he might be some kind of prostitute. His lip curled in disgust, not at the thought of being a prostitute, but at the thought that someone could be so shallow that they would think that only a prostitute would be with Wade. He pulled himself in closer to Wade, wondering if he knew they were talking about them. 

Almost like he had read Peter’s mind, Wade leaned down and whispered in his ear, “It’s alright, baby boy. I’m used to it by now.”

Peter could hear the sounds of disgust from the girls behind them and he grinned up at Wade, turning so he could stand all the way up on his toes and drape his arms around the larger man’s neck, bringing his lips down so they brushed against his ear. “That doesn’t mean you should be.”

Before Peter could continue making the girls uncomfortable, the light signaled them that it was time to cross and he was forced to unwrap his arms from Wade’s neck and settle for holding his hand again.

Peter could hear the bass thumping from a club somewhere nearby. “Do you dance,” he asked, distraction evident in his voice. 

“I used to,” Wade gave him a slight smile, “Not very well. I haven’t in a long time though.”

“Worried you might throw out a hip, grandpa?” Peter laughed. 

Wade barked out a loud laugh. “Nobody to dance with. You trying to drop a hint, baby boy?” 

Peter shook his head quickly, “Oh no no, I can’t dance at all.”

“With a body like that? Honey, I’m sure you can. Just gotta look confident doing it and you’ll bring the boys to their knees. And probably the ladies, if that’s your thing.”

“That is definitely not my thing,” Peter said firmly. 

Wade cocked his head to one side. “You don’t like kissing girls?” 

Peter shook his head, laughing slightly. “My best friend is a girl. Gwen. When we were little. I dunno, like twelve maybe? She dared me to kiss her at someone’s birthday party and I couldn’t even bring myself to do it then. Girls are… squishy.” He shuddered. 

“Squishy,” Wade laughed. “I never thought of it that way. Are you saying I’m not soft?”

A blush rose into Peter’s cheeks. “You are definitely not soft.”

“Can say that again,” Wade waggled his eyebrows and gave Peter an exaggerated wink.

Peter felt his jaw drop and when Wade started laughing at him he could feel his cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink. 

“You’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed.” Before Peter could think of a proper retort, Wade had stopped walking and used their linked hands to pull him in close against his side and plant the softest of kisses on his forehead. 

Peter could feel himself absolutely beaming up at Wade. His cheeks hurt from how widely he was smiling. His free hand came up to Wade’s chest and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs through his shirt. 

“Ugh, get a room!” A man walking by shouted, his disgust evident on his face.

Wade’s whole body went tense. Peter squeezed his hand tight and stood up on his toes, kissing his cheek as gently as Wade had kissed his forehead. He could feel Wade’s muscles loosen up.

“You’re a good influence,” Wade mumbled before moving his feet to start walking back towards his apartment again.

Peter grinned. “Guess you just need to spend more time with me.”

“Careful, baby boy,” Wade warned. “You’ll never get rid of me if you keep it up.”

“You haven’t heard all my dirty little secrets yet,” Peter teased.

Wade scoffed. “You’re basically a fetus. You have no secrets.”

“If only you knew.” Peter shook his head.

They had gotten so distracted talking that Peter hadn’t noticed they were back at Wade’s door. He buzzed it open, letting go of Peter’s hand and guiding him through the door with a hand on his back. He nudged Peter forward up the stairs and Peter started up them.

“If I didn’t know better,” Peter looked over his shoulder, “I might think you just wanted to stare at my ass.”

“Good thing you know better,” Wade winked. 

Once Peter had turned back around to continue up the stairs, Wade gave his ass a playful swat. Peter let out a decidedly un-manly ‘yip’ sound and tried to glare over his shoulder, but couldn’t find it in himself to even pretend to be annoyed about it. When he reached the top landing, Peter realized there wasn’t actually very much space on it. Wade stepped up behind him, pressing his chest into Peter’s back. One of his hands came around Peter’s waist, holding him close against him while the other reached around him to unlock the door. Peter could hear Wade’s heartbeat racing in the silence of the building and he could feel his shaky breath on the side of his neck. When the door finally swung open, Wade left a gentle kiss on the side of Peter’s neck before moving his arm back to his lower back and guiding him through the door, letting it swing shut and all the locks click into place behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter felt tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying leave his shoulders when he heard Wade’s locks click into place. He wondered if every gay couple felt as tense in public or if it was just people being terrible because of Wade’s skin. He wasn’t sure which of those things would make him more angry.

Now that his eyes weren’t burning with pepper spray, he could see with perfect clarity in the darkness of Wade’s apartment. Turning back around to face Wade, he stood up on his toes so that he could wrap both arms around the larger man’s neck. Wade took a half step backward, leaning against the door. A smile stretched across his face as he brought both of his hands up to rest on the slight curve of Peter’s hips. Peter could hear his heart racing again.

“Can I, um,” Wade cleared his throat. “Can I get you a drink?”

Peter laughed and let his head fall forward to rest on Wade’s chest.

“Let it never be said that I am not a gentleman,” Wade continued, his voice speeding up. 

“Wade,” Peter interrupted before he could start another thought. “Water would be fine.”

Before stepping away from Wade, Peter lifted his head up and kissed his cheek. Wade let out a sharp exhale, then flicked the light switch next to him and stepped around Peter to walk to the fridge, pulling a bottle of water out and tossing it across the kitchen to him. Peter didn’t even process that it had been thrown before he reached out and caught it. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he actually was until the first sip hit his mouth, but he downed the entire thing at once and set the empty bottle on the counter in front of him where his camera was still sitting. 

“Hydrate or die, baby boy.” Wade shook his head. 

Peter felt the grin spread across his cheeks. “Whatever you say,  _ daddy _ .”

Wade’s eyes looked like they might actually pop out of his skull if they got any wider and Peter couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up out of his chest.

“That is not fair, baby boy. Gonna give a man a heart attack doing something like that.”

Peter tilted his head to one side, feigning innocence, and walked across the kitchen to stand chest to chest with Wade. “Oh no, we can’t have that. Maybe we ought to take you to lie down, grandpa.”

Wade made an offended choking noise. “I like ‘daddy’ better.”

“We wouldn’t want to strain your elderly heart, now would we?” Peter looked up at Wade with a smirk.

Wade narrowed his eyes. “Suddenly my heart feels much stronger.”

Peter’s laughter echoed around the apartment. “Strong enough to give me the grand tour?”

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Wade leaned forward and kissed Peter’s temple before taking his hand and leading him through the kitchen doorway into a rather large living room with only a single couch and a TV set in it. Peter did notice that all of the windows seemed to have very good blackout curtains on them. The only light in the room was coming from the kitchen light that Wade had switched on. Wade pointed to a hallway on one side of the room. “Bathroom is down there on the left. Spare room on the right.” He pointed to a hallway on the opposite side of the room. “My room down there. And that’s basically it.”

“Looks a lot like my apartment, but with a nicer TV,” Peter teased. “I thought you were supposed to get better decorating taste when you came out of the closet.”

“Apparently that talent decided to skip me.” Wade paused. “You’re not out?”

Peter shook his head. “Only to Gwen and I guess to you now.”

“Well I am honored, but why?”

“Why what?” Peter cocked his head to one side.

Wade shrugged. “Why not be out?”

“I dunno,” Peter could feel his nose wrinkle while he thought about it. “I guess it’s never come with my aunt. I guess she’s probably guessed by now. At school, I just don’t want…”

“I get it,” Wade nodded. “Kids are awful.”

“That doesn’t,” Peter stuttered. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“I’m used to being the dirty little secret, baby boy.” He winked. “Haven’t even been that much in quite a long time.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “It’s not- I mean, you know it’s not that, right? That doesn’t matter.”

“Baby boy,” Wade pulled him to face him and put his hands on each of Peter’s cheeks. “You just met me like three hours ago. I don’t expect you to rearrange your life for me. I’m still shocked you wanted to rearrange your afternoon for me.” He leaned forward and kissed Peter’s forehead.

Peter sighed. His arms came back up to wrap around Wade’s neck. He liked that he had to stand on his toes a little to be able to reach. Wade’s hands fell away from his cheeks to rest on his waist. It made him feel small. Ever since becoming SpiderMan, he rarely felt small anymore. Even when he was with people larger than him, he still felt bigger somehow because they respected him as a hero. Things with Wade were different. Wade had come to his rescue. Wade let him feel small and safe. When Wade pulled away from his forehead Peter tilted his chin up, looking straight into his eyes. Wade’s eyes were the most beautiful sky blue that Peter had ever seen and he found himself getting lost in them. He could hear Wade’s heartbeat starting to get faster again. It made him smile slightly to know that even when Wade looked so composed, he was excited by Peter. 

The thought and the sound of Wade’s heart racing gave Peter the confidence to finally press their lips together. His own stomach did somersaults when he heard the sound of Wade’s heart hammering in his chest. Their mouths moved in sync against each other. Wade’s tongue slid over Peter’s lower lip, guiding him to open his mouth. Peter obliged, pressing their chests together. Wade’s arms crossed behind Peter’s back. His tongue dipped into Peter’s mouth, testing the waters. Peter couldn’t help the soft sounds that escaped him. He closed his mouth slightly and sucked Wade’s tongue, drawing a groan from the larger man before he pulled it back into his own mouth. Peter couldn’t bring himself to end their kiss and let out a long whine, licking and sucking over Wade’s bottom lip.

Without warning, Wade lifted Peter up off the floor. Peter gasped against Wade’s lips before he was shifted away from them. Almost without thinking, he wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist, crossing his ankles behind his back. He paid little attention to the fact that Wade was making their way down the hallway towards his bedroom, instead focusing on mouthing at the side of his exposed neck and enjoying the deep growls and groans that rumbled through the larger man’s chest.

Wade sat down on the bed with Peter on his lap, making Peter suddenly aware of the fact that they were both rock hard. The only light in the room came from a crack under a door that Peter assumed led to a master bathroom, but Peter could see as well in the dark as he could in the bright daylight, maybe even better. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment again. He could feel Wade’s cock pressing against him through their pants and his own pressing against Wade’s chest just as hard. He let his ankles uncross so that he could plant his knees on either side of Wade’s waist while he continued mouthing and suckling on the side of his neck, wondering if there might be marks there in the morning. Wade kept one of his arms firmly around Peter’s back, but brought the other up to stroke through his hair, tugging at it when Peter did something that made him make an especially fun sound.

“Baby boy,” Wade sounded breathless. “Pause for a minute, sweetheart.”

Peter whined in protest, but sat back on Wade’s lap and opened his eyes to look at him. Wade’s hands fell to rest on Peter’s thighs. His face was flushed a deep red and Peter wondered if his was as bright or if Wade could even see him in the dimly lit room.

“You sure about this?” Wade bit into his lower lip.

Peter blinked several times, trying to process what Wade was even saying. 

“It’s okay if you’re not. We don’t have to-” Wade cleared his throat. “We can stop right now.” 

Peter found his voice, but it only came out as a whisper. “Please don’t stop.” 

They sat frozen for a moment before Peter brought his hands to Wade’s cheeks and tilted his head up to face him. He leaned forward slowly, giving Wade the chance to stop him, before pressing their lips together. He felt the tension leave Wade’s body in a wave that started with his face and worked its way down his body. Peter’s hands stroked over Wade’s cheeks and around the back of his scalp while they kissed. He could feel the shivers that ran through Wade when his fingertips ran over his scars and he hoped they were good shivers. He got his answer when he did it again and Wade brought both his hands up to tangle in his hair. 

Peter let his hands wander down to Wade’s shoulders, which reminded him that they were both still clothed. Working his hands down to Wade’s waist, he pulled at the hem of the tee shirt that Wade was wearing until he got the hint and let Peter pull it up and over his head. As soon as it was off, Wade’s hands were tearing Peter’s shirt off over his head and flinging it across the room. Without a word, Peter stood up off of Wade’s lap and kicked his shoes and socks off, stripping out of his pants right after. He could feel Wade’s eyes raking over him and heard the way that his heart stuttered when his cock bounced out of his boxers and it brought a blush to his cheeks. Wade stood, their chests pressed together, and let Peter mouth at his collarbones while he kicked his own shoes and socks off and struggled to unbutton his pants with Peter all over him. 

Once they were both completely naked, Wade put his arms around Peter’s back again and laid back on his bed, guiding Peter to sit on top of him again. Peter wondered if Wade was doing so for his benefit or if he just liked being able to look up at him. He wasn’t sure he cared which when Wade positioned his hips so that their cocks were grinding against each other. Peter couldn’t help but rock his hips against Wade. He heard himself let out long whine that echoed around the room before he could swallow it back down.

“Shhh,” Wade brought one of his hands back to Peter’s hair spoke into his ear. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” His voice had its usual teasing hint to it, even though he was just as breathless as Peter.

Peter shook his head, unable to find the words. Instead he tucked his face into the side of Wade’s neck and went back to mouthing at the lines of his scars. He could hear the way Wade’s breath hitched in his throat while their cocks ground against each other. 

Wade’s hand fell away from Peter’s hair, reaching for a nightstand next to the bed. He fumbled and a deep groan rumbled through his chest when Peter sucked especially hard on the sensitive skin under his jaw, but managed to pull open a drawer and grab a small bottle of lube from it. Peter heard the cap pop open with a click and then the soft thunk of Wade trying to set it back down on the nightstand, but knocking it over on its side. Peter felt the slippery substance leave a cold trail across the side of his stomach, making him shiver when Wade reached between them and wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks. Peter’s mouth fell open and he let out a desperate moan into Wade’s ear. 

The familiar pressure started to build in Peter’s stomach. “Wade,” he whined. “ I’m gonna-”

“Shhh.” Wade turned his head and kissed Peter’s cheek. “It’s okay. Go ahead.”

Peter shook his head. “Wanna-” Wade twisted his wrist, making Peter see stars and a stuttered moan interrupted him. “Wanna fuck you,” he finally panted.

Wade froze underneath him. His hand went completely still and Peter could hear the pounding of his heart. After what felt like an eternity, he just nodded. 

Without needing any further encouragement, Peter rolled off of Wade and forgot his strength, easily pulling the larger man on top of him. He could see the look of surprise on Wade’s face, but it was quickly replaced with him screwing his eyes shut and moaning when Peter guided the head of his cock to rub against Wade’s entrance. Wade groaned deeply, using one hand to brace himself on Peter’s chest as Peter thrust upward into him. Peter felt his back try to arch off the bed and saw stars. Wade felt so tight around him, he thought he might come that second. While he was overwhelmed at the feeling, Wade gathered both of his wrists into one of his larger hands and pinned them above his head with a teasing grin. He tried to break out of Wade’s grip, genuinely tried, but found that Wade actually was just as strong as he was. A soft whine of protest escaped Peter’s mouth, but turned into a moan when Wade sank the rest of the way down on his cock and started rocking his hips. 

“Look at you, baby boy,” Wade purred. 

Peter felt his face flush at the sound of Wade’s voice. His stomach started to coil again. “I’m gonna-”

“Shh,” Wade interrupted. “S’okay. Me too.”

Peter fought to keep his eyes open so that he could watch Wade keep fucking himself on his cock, but the sensation overwhelmed him and his eyes drooped closed. He turned his face to mouth at Wade’s arm, desperate to have his mouth on him if he couldn’t use his hands. He heard Wade’s free hand jerking over his cock and forced his eyes back open so that he could watch. Wade’s huge hand still had a decent distance to cover to run from the base of his cock to the head. Everything about Wade was huge and it made Peter’s cock twitch to know that not only was he bigger, he was stronger. When Peter’s cock moved inside of him, Wade’s head tipped forward and his eyes fluttered. Peter smiled slightly and flexed, trying to do it again. The sight of Wade with his jaw and eyelids drooping made Peter groan loudly and arch his back up. He felt his cock start to throb inside of Wade as he came. Wade came shortly after, shooting thick ropes of come across Peter’s stomach and chest before releasing his wrists and collapsing onto the bed next to him. 

The sudden loss of contact made Peter whine loudly before he stretched an arm behind Wade’s shoulders and pulled him in tight against his side. Wade sighed, draping one of his legs between Peter’s and resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. Peter let his eyes close and listened to the sound of Wade’s heartbeat starting to slow as he relaxed. 

Wade’s voice broke the relative silence. “You’re a mutant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by Mary Lambert's song 'She Keeps Me Warm'


End file.
